


HellFire

by TabiNuKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Blssed!Hunter!Reader, CasBeingCas, CrowleyXFemReader - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slight betrayal, SlightNSFW, Songfic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiNuKat/pseuds/TabiNuKat
Summary: You tell Cas about your crush on the King of Hell and he decides to take it into his hands. He feels it's his responsibility to keep you safe, since he is your protector. Sometimes, being blessed by Heaven is a pain. He ends up dragging the boys down with him.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	HellFire

“(Y/N), you are blessed by the lord! Why would you have feelings for the King of Hell?!” Cas spoke to her in a stern, demanding tone. (Y/N), stood proud, she was often too headstrong for her own good. 

“Cas, I don’t need a lecture from you! Don’t you think I know the irony of this?! A hunter - that is blessed by the lord, no less - has feelings for the King of Hell. Ha-ha, let the universe laugh at me!” The (H/L), (H/C) haired woman said. 

“(Y/N), you can’t-” 

_ “What?” _ Her tone was so harsh that Cas flinched. Oh, he had done it now. The one thing you never say to (Y/N), was ‘can’t’, especially if you’re telling her she can’t do something. Her (E/C) eyes went a shade darker, there was a reason the Winchester boys nicknamed you Aries- like the Greek war god. 

“Cas, I’m pretty sure that you can’t tell me what I can and cannot do. I told you this because I thought you were my best-friend! The one person who wouldn’t judge me. I guess not.” Aries scoffed and turned her back on the Angel, his heart dropped into his stomach. He had never seen her this mad at him before. 

“(Y/N), I’m sorry, it’s just I don’t want to see you hurt by that monster Crowley.” The Angel closed the gap between you and him, setting a hand on your shoulder. 

“(Y/N), I really am sorry, but he is a demon, the King demon no less. I’m not judging you, but I can’t stand aside and watch you, my best-friend, be held in the arms of the enemy.” Taking a deep breath, she turned, looking at the man in his amazingly blue eyes. 

“Thanks, Cas. It means a lot to me, but that’s the thing about being best friends, sometimes you have to sit by and watch them make stupid choices.” She smiled softly at him and opened her arms for him. He walked into the hug, holding you close to him. 

“Come on, I have to get ready for this hunt.” She says pulling away from Cas. Cas had been watching over you since you were a wee baby. Being blessed by Heaven, he was honored to take the job, but you turned out to be a handful: Headstrong, stubborn, reckless, a thrill seeker, an adventurer.  Making his job of protecting you  _ so _ much harder than it should have been. It was because of your blessing that you became a hunter, you didn’t hate the life. Actually, you really enjoyed it, Dean calls you a sociopath, because of it. It’s not that you like killing people/demons/other monsters, it’s the thrill you get from it. You also like to travel, you love being on the road, the freedom it gives you. 

As Cas left her room, he had made a decision. He was going to tell Crowley about your feelings for him, and convince him to let you down gently. Cas, knew that this wasn’t the smartest plan, but it was the only one he had. Now, all he had to do was wait till you and the boys left for your hunt. 

“What? What do you mean I can’t come?” Aries was pissed off, that was the second time that day that you had been told ‘you can’t’ and it was really getting annoying. 

“What Dean means is,” Sam cut in, “That this doesn’t look like a three people job and we were wondering if you wouldn’t mind staying here instead.” Sam glared at his brother, meanwhile Dean had ‘Bitch-Face’ on. Aries huffed, looking between the two. 

“Fine, whatever.” The two just stared at you, it wasn’t like you to just give up without a fight.

“What?” They asked in unison, making you roll your eyes at them. 

“I’ll stay behind.” They looked at you dumbfounded. 

“You OK, Aires?” Dean asked, to which Sam followed up with. 

“Yeah, normally you fight us tooth and nail about things like this.” The concern showing on the boy's face made you sigh. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just have a lot on my mind. I’d probably be no good at hunting right now.” (Y/N)’s posture slumped, as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

“You know, if there’s anything you want to talk about, we’re always here for you Aries.” Dean said, giving you a side hug. Then Sam joined in on your other side. 

“Yeah, Dean’s right.” You smiled softly, and thanked the boys, but if you were to tell them about your crush on the King of Hell they would explode on you ten times worse than Cas. You walked the boys out and waved them off, you sighed, keeping this secret was weighing on you. Sure, almost all of your teen and adult years were spent chasing thrills and adventure, but this was more than just an adrenaline high, this was serious. You didn’t know what would happen to you if you confessed your feeling to Crowley. Could you lose the blessing? It wouldn’t be a bad thing, but you loved your blessing. 

The blessing was your voice, Heaven tried to create a Siren that would call people to the right path, but it didn’t work the way they wanted. Instead of following God, they would follow you. Your voice could be a beacon of hope and love, but it could also be destruction. This you figured out the hard way, after your Grandfather died, (Y/N) sang at his funeral. It was his favorite song, but as you sang the sadness in your heart, turned to anger. Soon, fighting broke out all around you, you stopped singing to stare in horror. The fighting died down after a few minutes. It was then you learned that Heaven had made a mistake.

When you were a kid you had loved to sing, your parents loved to hear you sing, but as you grew older people would ask you to sing for them, they would beg and plead. After a while, it all got old. You hated singing in public, now your voice is confined to your room in the bunker- which is soundproof. However, some supernatural beings can sense when you sing. You flopped down on your bed, contemplating on what to do with the Crowley situation. The first time you met the King was fun, he was sassy and his wit matched yours. Meaning, you instantly liked him; it made everyone else uneasy and uncomfortable with the way the two of you acted together. You knew he wouldn’t feel the same as you do, he was King of demons, of course he wouldn’t like a divinely blessed hunter. Rolling off your bed, you crawl to the other side of your room, where an old yellow sewing box sat, with a mirror hanging over it. You put your headphones in and put on your goto stress reliever music: Disney. Pulling your hair out of it’s ponytail you started to brush it out. 

Cas stood in the living room, his foot tapping, waiting on the King of Hell to arrive. 

“You rang?” Came his British accent.

“I have you talk to you about (Y/N).” This peaked the demon's interests, he was quite fond of (Y/N), she had a spark most humans don’t. 

“What about my little war goddess?” Cas’s face remained impassive, he knew that he should just kill the demon where it stands, but that would get him nowhere. So, he followed through with his plan. 

"(Y/N) has feelings for you,” He stated bluntly, this shocked the demon King, he didn’t think that the little girl would actually like him, even though his ego begs to differ. 

“Oh, really?” He smirked, “And why, pray tell, are you telling me?” 

“If (Y/N) expresses her feelings to you, I want you to let her down.” 

“Oh, wow, Cas, God’s little angel, is betraying his best-friend?” The suit clad man asked, as he circled said angel. Cas’s face tightened up, no he wasn’t betraying her, he was trying to protect her. 

“I’m trying to protect her.” This made Crowley laugh at the divine being.

“Oh, yes, that age old lin-'' Crowley stopped mid-sentence, he felt off. One moment he felt cold and angry, while a second he felt hot and needy. He looked to Cas, as if to say ‘Are you doing this?’ Cas had the same feeling, he knew what it was. Aurelius was here and she was singing, Crowley apparently figured it out too. They popped into your room, seeing you sitting in front of a mirror, headphones in, volume up on your music, singing to your heart's content. Both of the supernatural beings could hear the loud music coming from your headphones. 

(Link to song: [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uINqPnR1BNw ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uINqPnR1BNw) The bolded is the priests in the background/in song dialogue. In  _ “Italics” _ are you singing. The song is genderbent and changed to fit Crowley. I don’t own the song and I’m not the singer.Song: Heaven’s Light/Hellfire from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.) 

  
  


**_Priests: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)._ **

**_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)._ **

**_Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)._ **

**_Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)._ **

_ “Beata Maria, _

_ you know I am a righteous woman, and  _

_ of my virtue I am justly proud.” _

You belted out proud, voice smooth as silk. 

**_Priests: Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)._ **

_ “Beata Maria, _

_ You know I'm so much purer than _

_ the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd”  _

**_Priests: Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)._ **

_ “Then tell me, Maria Why I see him dancing there? _

_ Why his smoldering eyes still scorch my soul?” _

Castiel and Crowley, look at each other, both wondering the same thing. 

**_Priests: Cogitatione (In thought)._ **

_ “I feel him, I see him _

_ The sun caught in his raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control!” _

**_Priests: Verbo et opere (In word and deed)._ **

_ “Like fire, Hellfire! This fire in my skin, _

_ this burning desire, is turning me to sin! _

_ It's not my fault” _

**_Priests: Mea culpa (Through my fault)._ **

_ “I'm not to blame!” _

**_Priests: Mea culpa (Through my fault)._ **

_ “It is the gypsy boy! The witch who sent this flame!” _

**_Priests: Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)._ **

_ “It's not my fault!” _

**_Priests: Mea culpa (Through my fault)._ **

_ “If in God's plan,” _

**_Priests: Mea culpa (Through my fault)._ **

_ “He made the devil so much Stronger than the man!”  _

Crowley smirked at the statement.

**_Priests: Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)._ **

_ “Protect me, Maria! _

_ Don't let this siren cast his spell! _

_ Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone.  _

_ Destroy  _ _ Fergus MacLeod _ _!”  _

Now, it was Cas’s turn to smirk at the song.  __

_ “And let him taste the fires of hell! _

_ Or else let him be mine and mine alone.” _

**_Guard: Mistress Frollo, the gypsy has escaped._ **

**_Frollo: What?_ **

**_Guard: No longer in the cathedral. He's gone._ **

**_Frollo: But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot._ **

**_I'll find him. I'll find him, if I have to burn down all of Paris._ **

_ “Hellfire, dark fire! _

_ Now gypsy, it's your turn. Choose me, or your pyre!” _

The both of them paled, thinking about what would happen if the wrong answer was chosen. 

_ “Be mine or you will burn” _

**_Priests: Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)._ **

_ “God have mercy on him.” _

**_Priests:Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)._ **

_ “God have mercy on me.” _

**_Priests:Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)._ **

_ “But he will be mine or he will burn!”  _

(Y/N) finished, smiling softly in the mirror at herself, that was when she got the feeling of being watched. Turning, her gaze landed on the pair as they stood there. 

“What are you doing?!” You yelled at them, mostly embarrassed that Crowley caught you singing about him, Cas on the other hand was regretting his decision to bring Crowley here. Crowley was speechless, he didn’t know what to think, the voice beckoned him like a Siren, one that brought a warmth to his chest. Something he had never experienced, but the voice called for dark things too. By the time he snapped out of it, he realized that the Angel was arguing with you. 

“Bloody excellent, Love and all for me, don’t I feel touched.” His comment stopped the argument in its tracks. (Y/N) looks Cas in the eyes, a hard, cold glare, sighing Castiel left. Turning you face the King. 

“Uh, thanks.” He smiles at her, knowing that she was at a loss for words. 

“So, Cas told you?” She asked, to which he nodded. 

“Yeah, sorry, about that. I was planning something a little better than this, you know? Like writing your name in the clouds, or making a conry sign asking you to prom.” (Y/N) shrugs, with a sly smile on her face. 

“Well, it’s never too late, you could always do it the old fashioned way.” (Y/N), cocked an eyebrow. “And that would be?” You asked, wanting to know. 

“Oh, you know. Standing under my balcony and serenading me with love songs. Comparing my beauty to a summer's day.” You laugh, a little embarrassed. 

“I hope this doesn’t change our dynamic?” You ask, surprising the old man. 

“Of course it changes things, silly girl.” She huffed, she knew that this would happen, Crowley rolled his eyes at her. 

“It means that I can take you whenever I want.” He smirked and advanced on you, startled you back up, till your knees hit the back of the bed, falling on the bed. Crowley’s intense gaze helds yours, neither of you could look away. The raven haired man placed one knee on the bed beside you. Your eyes never leaving his, you slowly back up; he sets his other knee on the bed, making him straddle your lap. 

“Don’t look so scared Love,” He says softly, his head dipping down to whisper in your ear, before kissing the outer shell of your ear. She inhaled shakily, his lips softly kissed the skin behind your ear. He kissed down your neck, nipping and licking as he went. Your breath coming out in shaky pants. 

“Tell me to stop if I go too far,” He says huskily, biting down on the junction of skin that connects your shoulder to your neck. A loud, unsuspecting moan escaped your lips.

“Your voice is beautiful,” Crowley mumbled against your skin, causing shivers to run down your back. Normally, praise about your voice annoys you, but with him it was completely different. 

“Lay back,” He commands softly, gently pushing you down by your shoulders. He slips his arms out of his suit jacket and tosses it aside. Leaning down, using his forearms to brace himself, he captures your lips in a soft, needy kiss. You were surprised at how gentle he was being, butterflies kicked up in your stomach. Your hands snaked up around his neck, drawing him in closer to you, deepening the kiss. His tongue prodded your lips begging for entrance, which you granted. The kiss became more passionate and hungry, your fingers bunched in his hair as one of Crowley’s hands groped and prodded your body.  His rough, calloused hand ghosted the skin of your hip, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin. (Y/N) hooked her legs around his waist -softly grinding against him- bringing him closer to her, his hand gliding up her torso. His fingers, barely brushing the skin, sending shivers throughout her body. 

“Mmhh, Crowley,” You moan his name into the kiss, all hesitation and fear gone. Washed away by his decisive moments and gentle touches. His hand pushing your shirt up, with help from you, he pulls it over your head. His hand slipping under your bra, kneading the flesh of your breast, soft grunts falling from his mouth as you grind your hips against his while kissing his neck.  The door was suddenly kicked open, the boys and Cas charged in, guns blazing. 

“Get off her you sick son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, all of this taking the two by surprise, (Y/N)’s instincts kick in, you quickly flip your positions: trying to protect the man that was straddling you. You straddled Crowley’s lap as he lay beneath you, you turned to face the boys. Your back to Crowley, as you faced the boys in only your (B/C) bra and jeans.

“Cas! I can’t believe you tattled!” You shouted, angry. 

“He’s the King of Hell, (Y/N)! Are you just willing to let him in your bed?!” Your eyes grow dark, at Dean’s comment and that he was pointing a gun at you, anger boiling inside you. 

“Who I take to my bed is none of your business,  _ Dean _ ,” You hissed, glaring. 

“What did he do to you?” Sam shouted, guns aimed at you, the boys were aiming for the King till you flipped the script. 

“Nothing, I didn’t want.” She spat at them, if looks could kill Sam, Dean, and Cas would have dropped dead. 

“Why?” Sam pleaded, “Why, him?” His tone was something (Y/N) couldn’t place, hate? Concern? Regret? She didn’t know, but it wasn’t unnoticed. 

“I don’t know Sam, can we please put the guns away?” You asked calmly, as you brought your hand in a surrendering gesture.

“Not till I put a bullet in his skull.” Dean grunted, making you sigh.

“Dean, please? It’s me you're really aiming that gun at.” You say softly, trying to coax Dean to listen.

“That’s because you decided to protect  _ him _ !” Dean shouted, venom dripping from his voice. Crowley, at this point, was still trying to process the fact that you’re protecting him. Him, the King of Hell, was being protected by a blessed hunter, now that was irony. However, it wasn’t the irony that he was trying to process, it was that this was your family. You have been with the boys since about the time Cas showed up. Many times you’ve put your life on the line for these bloody morons and now? You’re sitting reverse cowgirl on the King of Hell’s lap, standing up to your family. For him. 

“No! I don’t care!” Sam’s shout caught Crowley’s attention. 

“Guys, please, he may not be the best person in the world, but I like him. And he’s important to this team! Think where we would be if he hadn’t shown up?” Were you defending him,too? Crowley just couldn’t wrap his mind around this. 

“Why are you guys so mad? Don’t you think I see the irony in this? If you haven't noticed the universe likes to laugh in my face. I mean come on! What’s the worst that could happen? I get my feelings hurt? Been there. Get my heart broke? Been there, done that, and got the fucking t-shirt. Then I decided since it was so much fun the first time, that I do it again.” Sam shifted, lowering his gun. 

“Thank you Sam,” You say with a sigh of relief. 

“The hell are you doing?!” Dean shouted. 

“Well, maybe (Y/N) is right, Dean? I don’t like the thought of her and him together any more than you, but can we really tell her no?” 

“Yes, we can!” Dean scoffs at his brother. “What is it with you and trusting demons?” Sam’s jaw dropped. 

“Are we really doing this right now Dean? I thought we got past this!” 

“Obviously not, since you're so quick to take the side of the demon. All cause (Y/N) batted her eyelashes at you!” 

“Dean!” You shouted, outraged, but Sam was the first to strike. The boys broke out fighting, calling names and hurling insults at each other. That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. You slide from Crowley’s lap, socked feet hitting the floor deathly silent. You throw yourself at Dean, hip checking him into the wall behind him, as you dodge the punches Sam was throwing, deflecting them. You Sparta kick the Moose in his chest, making sure that the two are separated. 

“Stop!” You yell as the boys go at each other again, Dean behind you and Sam in front. Pivoting on your right foot, you bring you left up to kick Dean in the chest. Turning you push Sam back as Dean comes behind you trying to grab Sam. Dean caught Sam’s shirt, pulling him close with (Y/N) in the middle. You grab the hand that is fisted in Sam’s shirt and push on the nerve on the back of the hand between the middle and ring finger. You break his grip, you latch onto his arm. You use Dean as leverage and jump bringing both your feet to slam into Sam’s chest, with your momentum you fall back on Dean taking him down with you. As you land you make sure that your elbow digs into his stomach.  Sam’s body hit the wall, hard. Dean has the wind knocked out of him, but is able to slip his arm around your neck, putting you in a sleeper/choke hold. 

“Enough!” Both Castiel and Crowley shout. Crowley was standing over Dean and you. 

“Let. Her. Go.” He enunciated each word slowly, venom dripping from his voice. Dean let you go, instantly Crowley has you in his arms. Cas stood in the doorway, appalled at what had just happened. He thought he had done the right thing, getting the boys, telling them about Crowley. But looking at the mess that he created he knew that he shouldn’t have done it. 

“Get. Out.” He looked up at (Y/N), your face was hard and mean. “All of you.” (Y/N) said, you looked tired. You had shown your true Aries. “Cas, you’ve started a war. A war that I will win. They don’t call me Aries for nothing.” Cas popped the boys out, you locked the door behind them. Sighing you collapse on your bed, face down. 

“Are you OK, Love?” Crowley, asked, rubbing your back. You just grunted into the comforter. 

“Thank you.” He says softly, you turn your head to face him. 

“For what?” 

“Standing up for me, protecting me. Not that I needed, it was just a nice change of pace. I don’t think anyone has ever stood up for me.” Sitting up you crawl into his lap. 

“I would always protect you, I care about you.” 

“See where that has gotten you?” He asked, you just rolled your eyes. 

“They’ll get over it, they always do.” 

“What about you?” 

“Meh, it hurts, a lot, but I’ll get over it.” You shrug, laying her head on his chest, listening to the thump-thump that was his vessel's heart beat.

“Why me?” He asked, his chest rumbled as he spoke.

“Why not? You’re cute and sassy. You handle my sarcasm well and you can handle me well. In more ways than one.” You lean up and kiss him, chastely. 

Your words meant a lot to him. He kisses your lips softly. He could make this work. You had just forgo your own happiness for him, he would make this work. He would prove those bloody morons wrong. He would treat you like the Goddess you are. He pulled his tie off and kicked his dress shoes off, pulling you down with him, Crowley pulled the covers up and snuggled into you. His mind made up. Even though he is a demon, he was determined to show you he cared. 


End file.
